Luffy's Whiskey Lullaby
by Yuuki no Yuki
Summary: Nami leaves Luffy once again, the poor captains heart broken and doesn't choose the healthiest aproach to his problem...


Umm... not much to say, other than hope you enjoy. Oh yeah, and if you get a little lost just keep reading, it should all make sense at the end... it should... any way happy reading.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or the Song Whiskey Lullaby.

P.S - Review _please_... okay I'm done.

_

* * *

_

_She put him out...  
_**"I'm leaving Luffy,"**

…_like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette_…  
**"Nami, wait!"**

…_she broke his heart_…  
"Come on captain,"

…_he spent his whole life trying to forget_…  
"She's gone"

…_we watched him drink his pain away a little at a time_…  
**"Why? She, she said we were her nakama, so why?"**

…_but he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_…  
**"Nami!"**

…_until that night_…  
"there's nothing I can do,"

…_he put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_…  
"For a patient who wants to die,"

…_and finally drank away her memory_…  
"May he rest in piece,"

… _life is short_…  
"He was so young,"

… _but this time it was bigger_…  
"and strong,"

…_than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
_**"…"**

_We found him with his face down in the pillow_…  
"I thought he was asleep,"

…_with a note that said I'd love her 'till I die_…  
"I never thought,"

…_and when we buried him beneath the willow_…  
"None of us did,"

_the angels sang a whiskey lullaby._

* * *

**"I'm leaving Luffy,"** a certain orange haired girl said while painfully gazing at the road before her. **"Nami,wait!"** the Strawhat captain called out in desperation, as his navigator and friend turned her back on him and walked away… again. Luffy just stared at the now empty road before him in shock.

He was so out of it that he didn't even notice Zoro walk up behind him and place a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. The first mate continued unnoticed until he decided to speak, "come on captain," he said sadly, "she's gone." He continued, as if saying it out loud would some how break the spell that's been cast on his friend.

It did… **"Why? She, she said we were her nakama, so why?"** the poor teen cried out to the heavens. As if in answer to his question the clouds instantly began to spit out rain, **"Nami!"** he howled to the world.

* * *

_The rumors flew_…  
"I heard the Strawhats disbanded,"

…_but no body knew how much she blamed herself_…  
"Yeah after their captain's death, or something,"

…_for years and years_…  
"Hey who killed the captain anyway?"

…_she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_…  
**"me,"**

…_she finally drank her pain away_…  
**"I thought it for the best,"**

…_a little at a time_…  
**"I was wrong,"**

…_but she never could get drunk enough_…  
**"Luffy,"**

…_to get him off her mind_…  
**"I'm coming home,"**

… _until that night_…

* * *

"I heard the Strawhats disbanded," a random drunk said while entering into a rundown pub on the outskirts of town.

"Yeah after their captain's death or something," his friend contributed.

"Hey who killed the captain anyway?" the drunk questioned interested.

At this a small women in the back slammed her drink down on the counter, and turning to pay the bartender whispered, **"me."** As she exited the pub she began speaking to herself in, well, a drunken manner, **"I thought it for the best,"** she said while peering at the stars.

**"I was wrong,"** she continued as a lone tear made it's way down her cheek. **"Luffy,"** she called longingly to the ocean, **"I'm coming home."**

* * *

_She put the bottle to her head and pulled the trigger_…  
**"See you soon."**

_And finally drank away his memory_…  
**"It's so calm,"**

…_life is short_…  
**"Yup,"**

…_but this time it was bigger_…  
**"That's true,"**

… _than the strength she had to get up off her knees_,  
**"…" **

_we found her with her face down in the pillow_…  
**"Sleeping"**

… _clinging to his picture for dear life_…  
**"Luffy,"**

…_we laid her next to him beneath the willow_…  
**"Together at last,"**

…_and the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_…

* * *

"There's nothing I can do," Chopper said while disheartedly staring at his captain, "for a patient who wants to die." Unbeknownst to the depressed pirates that dying patient was beginning to smile at the sound of a voice he thought he'd never hear again.

**"See you soon,"** the voice whispered cheerfully.

"May he rest in piece," the crew continued oblivious to the voice.

**"It's so calm,"** the voice continued gleefully.

"He was so young," Robin commented, to which the voice added a happy, **"yup."**

"And strong," Franky added, **"that's true,"** the voice giggled. After a moment of silence the crew's liar burst into tears. "I thought he was asleep," he sobbed. **"Sleeping,"** laughed the voice. "I never thought…" he continued.

**"Luffy,"** the voice called while begging to take shape. "None of us did." Zoro answered, right before the bearer of the voice appeared before them. Nami then turned to face her captain, **"together at last,"** she whispered to herself.

The Strawhat crew just stared stunned at the phenomenon that was taking place right in front of them. Bending down to hug her love, Nami smiled while two beautiful snow white wings burst from her back. She then turned to her former crew saying, **"_and the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_."**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the story, if so then review! I'll give you a cookie...

Ja ne


End file.
